Ciel X Reader Chapter 1: Welcome Home, My Lady
by jokerXharley774
Summary: This is my first Ciel X Reader! I think it's my best work yet, might be a little OOC but I Hope you enjoy! :D I DO NOT OWN CIEL OR OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! :)
1. Ciel X Reader Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Ok so this is my first Fan fiction, so please be nice! Thank You and Enjoy! :D**

" **This means your talking"**

' **This means your thoughts'**

You walked along a path through the woods looking at the patches of flowers. Beautiful colors of purple, red, and orange. One color caught your attention**, **_**Blue. **_The color of the sky, the ocean, and the one you love_**. **_'_Ciel Phantomhive'_ .It's been too long, and now you were going to see him again. After all those years you would see him again. 'Ever since that _**horrible **_day, that_** fateful**_ day, _**his**_ birthday…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were visiting the Phantomhive Manor; Ciel's Parents were friends with yours. Your Parents were on a business trip and didn't want to bring you along because it's not a very safejourney. It was perfect timing too; you want to be with Ciel for his birthday, to make it his best birthday ever. The sun was setting.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL" you screamed. As he turned around, you tackled him to the ground. "_"! The both of you laughed. "Sorry Ciel, Do want to pick flowers with me? I want to make everyone flower crowns for your birthday party". "Of course, _ " You and Ciel held hands as you talked and giggled walking towards the garden. You picked (Favorite flower) and white roses, they were yours and ciel's favorite! "Ciel! Please come inside, your father wants to speak with you" yelled Rachel, Ciel's Mother. "Coming Mother! Umm…._, I'll be right back!" Ciel says. You nodded with a cheerful smile, he smiled back with a laugh. With that he ran back to the manor, you got the flowers and headed towards the woods. You and Ciel had a secret spot, you both found it when playing in the woods one day. You sat on a rock below the tall tree and started making the flower crowns; you made Ciel's crown the best. You were left alone to think, but the only thing you could think of was Ciel. You were only 9 and you knew that you really loved Ciel. He would make you feel good about yourself, and fill your heart with laughter; you wanted to be with him forever. While you were daydreaming, you didn't see the smoke rising from the manor. You went back to making flower crowns, until, a gust of wind blew. Your (hair color) hair flowed all around you. Your (eye color) eyes went wide, it smelled of smoke. You dropped the flower crowns and ran rapidly back to the manor, you ran in fear. There isn't a town for miles, and you were sure that you didn't walk far from the manor. You finally reached the manors garden, but could see it all clearly as day. The manor was on fire.

You watched in horror, not knowing what to do. Your eyes watered, everyone was still in the manor. That's until you heard a loud scream, NO it said. "Ciel?" you said. You then started to run towards the manor. "CIEL! CIEL! CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. Tears still falling, you wiped them away as you ran to the front of the manor. As you were reaching the front you could hear voices that said "come on you little brat!" then you heard Ciel "No! Mom! Dad! NOOO! I'll kill you! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Ciel screamed. You saw Ciel being dragged into a carriage by 4 men covered in cloaks. "CIEL?! CIEL! CIEL NO!" You cried. Everyone turned around to look at you, Ciel's face was filled with so many emotions. Happiness, Anger, Worry, etc. One of the men with the cloaks pulled out a gun and aimed it right at you; your (eye color) eyes widen in fear. "_ NO!" Screamed Ciel. You heard the sound of the gun go off and pain hit your stomach. You looked down to see your (favorite color) dress, now blood red. Blood filled your mouth, Ciel watched in horror as you fell to the ground. His eyes full of tears, he screams at the top of his lungs "_!" You watched as he kept screaming your name and struggled to get out of the grasp of men covered in cloaks. They finally got him in the carriage and rode off quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You remember it all, it was most dreadful. And now you were going back to see him. You heard he was alive and came back with a mysterious butler at his side. You were over joyed when you heard of this, you cried tears of joy. But, something puzzled you. Who were those men covered in cloaks? Why did they take Ciel? Who started the fire? Was it the men covered in cloaks? It had to of been, they were the only ones there when the fire started. All these questions had no answer, but you had a feeling you would find out soon.

You stood in front of the manor's gates, and on the other side of those gates stood the Phantomhive Manor. " Still huge as ever" you said. You were wondering how you would get over the gates but your thoughts were interrupted by a man in black. "Excuse me, miss, May I help you?" His voice was like velvet, and had alluring red eyes. "Umm, yes, I would like to speak with Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I am a good friend of his, my name is _" you said. "Ah! Yes, I have heard many good things about you _, I apologize" he said as he opened the gates, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Butler of the Phantomhive Household, please right this way". You followed Sebastian towards the manor 'So this is the new butler huh? I gues- wait a second' You stopped in you tracks looking at Sebastian, your eyes wide. He stopped and turned around, "Is there something wrong, Lady _?" He asked. His voice got you out of your deep though, "Hum? Oh! It's nothing" you chuckled. He smiled" Very well, right this way"

You were inside the manor, everything was the same. The decorations, the walls, the floor, everything was right to the last detail. As he led you to Ciel's study you started reminisce of all the adventures you would have in the manor with Ciel. You stopped in front of large doors, as Sebastian opened the doors, you saw Ciel. He sat in a huge, brown chair filling out paper work. "This had better be good, Sebastian" he said, his voice full of boredom. He was acting so mature for his age; also he wore a black eye patch over his right eye. 'What happened to you?' You thought. "Excuse me my lord, but a old friend of yours has come to greet you, Lady _" Sebastian said. With that Ciel's eyes widened, he stopped his paper work to look up. "_?" he said almost in a whisper. You smiled, tears on the verge of coming out, "Ciel". He got up from his chair and walked calmly to you, eyes still filled with shock. You didn't care now; you let tears fall and ran to him. You gave him a hug, filled with longing and happiness, knowing he was well and fine. You both held on to each other for about 5 minutes, he held you and said "_, how I've missed you" You cried even more as he said that, "I missed you too Ciel" you say. You both broke away so the both of you could talk.

"Ciel, I'm so glad you're ok, I thought you were dead"

"_, I'm glad to see you're ok as well. I would love to catch up on lost time, but there is much work to be done. If you may please follow Sebastian so you can unpack all your belongings. I will, of course, join you for dinner" he said with a smile, a smile that you have not seen in ages. "Of course, Ciel" You said. You got up and curtsied, then followed Sebastian, wiping away all the tears. "This way my lady" he said.

"Your room, my lady, I hope it is too your liking" Sebastian says. "My old guest room" you whisper. You stared in awe, just like it was 3 years ago. It had a queen size bed with (favorite color) sheets that matched the wall and had the stuffed animals that Ciel's parents bought for you. On the walls were old pictures of your family and ciel's family. On the night stand, there was a picture of you and Ciel, both smiling like loons. You smiled, 'I always loved this picture' you thought. Sebastian was right about to leave, until you called his name.

"Yes, my lady?"

"You already know what I am, don't you Sebastian?"

He smiled deviously.

"Yes, you are a grim reaper"


	2. Ciel X Reader Chapter 2: The Past Life

Remember (:

"Talking**"**

'Thought**'**

You lay on the ground bloody and getting cold. Knowing death was soon to come. You just lost Ciel to unknown people covered in cloaks. You cried trying to get up, but failed and sat on the ground holding your wound. 'It can't end like this, I have to try' you thought. All of a sudden you saw 2 strange men coming your way. 'Oh! Great! They came to finish me off 'But when they came into view, they weren't covered in cloaks like the other men. The first man had long, dark red hair and shark-like teeth. He also had red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain adorned with skulls. He wore a suit that included gloves, a bow tie, high-heeled ankle boots, and a red coat. The other man was tall with short, neatly-combed, black hair. He had yellow-green eyes like the other man in red. He wore rectangle-shaped glasses, and dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes.

"Look Will, I found her" yelled the one man wearing red.

"Grell, Please calm down, I see her" said the man named Will.

Will turned to you and said " Hello, I am William T. Spears, a supervisor of the Shinigami Dispatch Association, you have been marked for death". Your eyes widened at the thought, 'so I'm really going to die... No! I will not!' you thought. "No…" you whispered. "Huh? What did you say girl? "Grell said. You now yelled, "NO! I WILL NOT DIE!" They both backed away, shocked at your words. They didn't ask if you wanted to die. You, a mere human, had the nerve to tell a reaper off, knowing that they can easily end your life. Grell and William took an interest in you now. You had guts but what really took the cake is what you asked them. "I don't want to die, Please there must be a way to keep living, even though I'm marked for death." Grell then laughed in your face "No, no my dear once your dead its curtains for you. The only way that can change is if we turn you into a reaper, and I don't think that will happen any-"Grell was interrupted by a stab in the head by a large gardening looking tool by Will. "Quiet! Grelll Sutcliff!" Will yelled. "Oh! Come now Will, you know that hitting me will only make me hotter for you, my darling!" Grell tried to jump on Will but Will moved with fast speed. Leaving Grell to fall face first to the ground. "Honestly, even on the job you still try throwing yourself at me" Will pushed up his glasses with his tool. Your voice got the attention of both reapers, "Please, I will do whatever you ask of me, I will follow orders at the Shinigami Dispatch Association, please just make me a reaper" "WHAT?! You think that we are just going to turn you to a reaper just like that?!" Grell yelled. "Alright" William said. You and Grell turned to look at him and both of you said "WHAT?!" "We are in need of new reapers and you do look like you are capable of this kind of job, come with us and we will see if you are capable, we don't want another Grell at the Shinigami Dispatch Association" A portal appeared behind him and he walked in. Grell yelled "you are truly mean Will!" You almost burst out in laughter at what happened next, Grell got hit in the head again by Will's tool, it seems it can go a long distance, even though he was already passed the portal. As you tried to stand up you didn't feel pain anymore, you got up fine. You looked down and saw that your wound was completely healed. You stared in disbelief, all this was actually real. "Hey! Girl! Are you coming or not?" Yelled Grell holding on to his bloody wound. "Coming!" you said and ran into the portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes, I am a grim reaper" You got up from the bed. "And you are a demon" His eyes widened for a second then he smiled, "Yes, I am".

"You made a contract, with Ciel then?" you asked. "Yes, I did"

Your (hair color/ length hair) hair fell in your face, tears about to fall. ' Why? Why did he make a contract with a demon? ' you thought.

Sebastian looked at you wondering what you were thinking about. He was shocked at what you said next "Why? Why did Ciel make a contract with you?" He looked at you and it looked like he was in deep thought. "Tell me why!" He then said "I shall tell you, if you wish to know, but first will you tell me about you? You used to be a human, yes? I would like to know how you became a reaper" You said yes and told him everything. You told him your life before the manor was burned down all the way to the extreme training of being a grim reaper. You also told him that you lost your parent the same day you lost Ciel (LUCKY HUH?). They were coming back from their business and were ambushed by an unknown enemy, you never found out who it was. You tried to find out but The Shinigami Dispatch Association said that you weren't ready for the truth yet, until your training is complete. You are still learning from Grell and William as we speak, you told Sebastian. It was nice to tell someone all that, even if he was a demon, letting it all out felt …. _Nice_. Once you were done, it was his turn now. He told you of the contract with Ciel. The things that happened to him when he was taken away. And his goals and plans the contract held. Once he was done, your eyes were full of tears. 'How could he live with all this? Why does he try to do everything on his own? 'you thought. Sebastian actually felt sorry for you; he never feels anything because of his demon nature. Your life wasn't very easy, just like his young master, but you now had to live your life as a grim reaper. He wasn't very fond of reapers, which is why he felt sorry for you, reapers are repulsive. But, you were ok in his book, because you didn't care that he was a demon. You treated him like…. _a friend_. You started to bawl your eyes out, and was surprised at what Sebastian said "Lady _, it will be alright. You are here in the manor that you loved to be in and are here with the boy you love. You should spend every waking moment with him". You stopped your crying and thought about his words. 'He's right, I love Ciel and should be with him, no matter what' You smiled, 'being told advice from a demon, that's new' you giggled. He looked at you weird and heard Ciel call for him. "Pardon me Lady _, but I must go to my young master" before he could leave you grabbed his hand, he turned his head around. "Sebastian, please, I beg of you, don't tell Ciel … I want to tell him on my own, when the time is right" you begged. Sebastian said, "Of course, Lady _" with that he turned and left. You fell back on the bed from an exhausting day. One last thought crossed your mind before slumber took over. 'How funny that a grim reaper and demon could be friends, William would not like it one bit' you giggled and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Ciel X Reader Chapter 3: Thoughts

Just giving you a heads up, there is no Lizzy in my story. If I put her in my story, then it wouldn't feel right. Sorry, if you really liked her. But, she does live a happy life with someone else and is great friends with Ciel still, just lives in America. So she can't visit but she did visit for Ciel's parents' funeral

Also Remember(:

" "Means talking

' 'Means thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MEANWHILE (your asleep) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CIEL'S POV:

'_ Back, she's back' he though. 'The one I loved since childhood is back' a smile appeared on his face at thought of all the memories of you and him playing. "Is that a smile I see young master?" Sebastian smirked. Ciel didn't see Sebastian come in, and was brought out of thought, a blush covering his cheek. "Quiet you! Now, Sebastian I need you to send this to the queen" handing him one letter "and this one to Harold Burnett" handing him another letter. "Yes, my lord" Sebastian said, "Also, Sebastian see to it that for dinner we will have (your favorite food) and (favorite dessert) for desert" he knew that you would love him for that, making him smirk at the thought. Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and said "very well, dinner preparations will be ready at 8 o'clock, young master" he bowed and left to go do his tasks at hand. Ciel was left alone to think about you. Everyone he ever loved was dead, but you. His father, mother, and Madam Red, they were all dead. You, his one true love, was alive. He thought that you had perished as well, but no, you were very alive. When he first saw you walk through those doors, his heart sank. Tears might have came out if he didn't control his emotions. He never realized how much you impacted his life. Your eyes, your laugh, your smile, all of this made him feel true happiness.

He made a vow.

'I already lost her once' he stood and looked out into the garden through the window 'and I won't lose her again'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YOUR POV:

You awoke several hours later, you rubbed your eyes and took in your surroundings. , You looked at the clock it was almost 8 o'clock. 'Geez! I think dinner is supposed to be ready soon better, better go' you thought. You got off your bed and walked pass your large mirror. Your hair was a mess, 'bed hair' you laughed. You decided to sit in your (favorite color) vanity mirror. You brushed your (hair color/ hair length) locks; you loved it because Ciel would always play with it. Saying that it felt like silk, and it smelled of (favorite fruit). You giggled at the thought of Ciel doing that now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAYDREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_, your hair is still soft as silk and smells of (favorite fruit)"

"Oh! Ciel" you blushed, slapping him playfully on the chest. He held you on his lap in his study, his head buried in your hair. "_, my dear, I want to be with you, _**forever**_…" You stopped giggling and looked him straight in the face, eyes wide. "D-do…you l-love me, Ciel?"

He tilted your hear and held your chin, looking deep into your (eye color) eyes. "I do love you _, I want to spend every waking moment with you, and you are precious to me. If I lost you….." he paused, looking depressed at thought of you slipping away. "Ciel…." You said in a whisper. He regained his composure; "You mean the world to me _" You blushed as his other arm held you in place so you wouldn't move, both of you closing in. Eyes closed, waiting for sweet bliss.

Until, Sebastian came in. "My lord, I have Earl Grey Te-"He stopped dead in his tracks, at the view of you and Ciel about to kiss. "Sebastian!" He yelled jumping from his seat, forgetting that you were on his laps. "Ow!" you yelped, falling butt first. "_!" he said and helped you off the floor. Sebastian said "I apologize, I shall come at another time" he left with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ REALITY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you were daydreaming you squealed in delight, but fell off you vanity mirror seat. "I'm such a girl" You chuckled getting up; you dusted yourself off and left for the dining room.

You knew where everything was in the manor because of your childhood in this wondrous place. You decided to explore, remember the fun times you had with Ciel through these halls. You smiled at this, and went around a corner, not knowing that someone was running towards you. "CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEL!" they screamed. You turned around quickly finding a strange Indian man running towards you, his eyes full of tears. 'What the he- 'before you could do anything he tackled you to the ground. He was heavy and his constant whining hurt your ears. He kept saying Ciel's name and how he missed you. 'Who the hell is this guy?' you thought. Trying to push him off, he kept hugging you. "GET OFF ME!" You screamed. The man suddenly looked at you, backing off a bit. "You're not Ciel"


	4. Ciel X Reader Chapter 4: YOUR NOT CIEL!

**Remember(:**

" "**Means talking**

' '**Means thought**

"Prince Soma!" You tried to see who screamed, it was a tall Indian man with dark, olive skin, and short, white hair with two braids that are adorned with beads. The man who you believed to be Prince Soma got off you and helped you up.

"I am very sorry. Are you alright miss?"

"It's ok, I'm fine"

You stared at the Indian with dark skin; he had golden eyes with shoulder-length, plum hair. He had rather innocent, sweet looking face. The other strange indian man came and stood by Prince Soma.

"I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar, the 26th child to the king of Bengal. And this is my Khansama, butler, Agni" said Prince Soma.

"O-h…. umm… it's very nice to meet you both. I am _, an old friend of Ciel's"

"Very nice to meet you Miss _, I apologize for earlier. Prince Soma thought you were Lord Ciel." Agni said.

"You must be very fond of Ciel to jump on him like that" you all laughed.

"Yes, Ciel has taught me many things to help my life, I am forever in his debt." He smiled and then started to tear up.

He then broke out into tears, falling to his knees screaming

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

You twitched 'What is he doing?'

"I am so sorry Lady _ , my prince tends to do that when he thinks back on all of the nice things that Lord Ciel has done"

Agni starts to tear up too.

"Lord Ciel is very dear to us… MY PRINCE!"

"AGNI!" They both are on the floor crying for Ciel.

You twitched twice.

Then Sebastian came to see what all the ruckus was.

"Oh, it's you two" his voice sounded bored and annoyed.

Agni and Prince Soma kept crying.

"Do they always do this Sebastian?"

"Sadly, yes" he said. Agni and Prince Soma still were crying.

Sebastian decided to ignore them, he would stop there crying soon.

"Lady _, Dinner is ready, may you please meet Lord Ciel in the dining room, please" he smiled "I shall take care of the Prince and his butler" You nodded and headed to the dining room.

As you opened the door, there sat Ciel waiting at a long table. "Hello Ciel" you said getting his attention. "Oh! Hello _, please sit" he got up and held out a chair for you. "Why thank you my lord" you giggled. He blushed, and sat down. Sebastian came in with all the food and set it down gently. You gasped. It was (favorite food) with (favorite dessert). You ate a bite and squealed in delight. Sebastian smiled, "I see that it is to your liking?" You nodded rapidly, "it's delicious Sebastian!"

"No Thanks are necessary my lady, it was young masters' request". Ciel choked on the food, Sebastian smiled.

**CIEL'S POV:**

I looked at _ when the food came out. She was speechless, and took a bite of the food, she squealed .I smirked 'Bingo'. I started to eat as well, and then I heard Sebastian say it was all my idea. The food went down the wrong pipe, and I started to choke. Sebastian smiled and left, 'Damn that demon' I thought angrily. After about 2 minutes of choking, I felt fine again; _ was the first to speak. "Ciel, Thank you so much, I don't know what to say". It's fine _, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself" you both started to talk and eat.

_ started to talked about what happened moments ago when she was heading to the dining room for dinner; 'Next I see Prince Soma, I'm going to make Sebastian murder him'. I asked her if she was ok, she said that she was fine and that it was pretty funny. She said that he really cares about me, and then she asked you what he did help him with. I told her everything, from how I met the Prince all the way to end of the curry competition.

We finished dinner and then we went to my study to play some chess, and continue talking. We talked about her parent's death, she was just like me, and I felt sorry for her. And I never felt pity for anyone before. We then also talked about most of my missions that I had to do for the queen, I really don't like talking about them but it looks as if _ was dying to know. "_?"

"Yes, Ciel?"

"I will tell you everything, but you may not tell a living soul, alright? You are probably the only person I trust because you had always kept my secrets ever since we were little"

"You mean like the one abou-" I interrupted her.

"Please don't speak of it" I sighed, my face now red. She giggled

"Yes, Ciel I promise, cross my heart" I smiled, I know I can trust her. So I told her _**EVERYTHING**_. The contract with Sebastian, and him being a demon. I even told her about how Madam Red died by grim reapers, she looked shocked at that the most. "Yes, I saw her die, right in front of me by those _awful _things" She looked down, like she was sad. I guess she felt sorry for me, that I had to go through it all alone. I told her not to weep for me, that I was fine. But, I was worried about her she didn't look fine. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but Sebastian came in.

"My lord, I apologize, but it is time to retire" he said. _ got up, "Very well, my lord, I shall let you go get some rest. I shall see you tomorrow, good night"

"Good Night, _" I said, she curtsied and left.

**YOUR POV:**

You ran back to your room, tears on verge of coming out. He hated Grim Reapers because of the death of Madam Red. If you were to tell him what you were he would surely hate you forever. You got to your room just in time, tears started to pour out. You loved Ciel and didn't want him to hate you, that would ruin your life completely. You started to change into your night gown, knowing you had to keep your secret safe. You thought maybe in time you would tell him not now. Madam's death was just a week ago and it would be too soon to tell him. I could tell him after you get married with him and have a few little Phantomhives running around. You started to grin.

'Yes! That's what I'll do! Then he can't deny me! ...Oh! Who am I kidding?! What am I going to do?!'

After about thousands of plans running through your head but was stopped by a huge thunder strike. You fell off your bed out of fear. (You just like falling don't you)

Your biggest fear was thunder, (yup you still had fears) it comes out of nowhere! That's not normal! Yeah you were a grim reaper, but you still acted like a human. You didn't want to be alone, so you decided to go and be with Ciel. You went into the hallway, it was kinda dark but the moons light shined through the windows. And you dashed to Ciel's room, hearing thunder and rain pound in rhythm with your heart.

'He won't mind, I did it when we were younger so what's the problem' you stopped when you reached his bedroom door

'Wait! What if he doesn't let me? We are older now and were young when we did those foolish things' you started to frown.

But, pushed that thought out of your mind and knocked on the door anyway. You kept knocking and then started to knock louder and louder. A few seconds passed and then Ciel opened the door. He rubbed both of his eyes and blinked a couple of times. You saw Ciel's right eye that is usually covered by an eye patch, it had a sign of his Faustian Contract. ' I guess that's where Sebastian put the sign for the contract'

"_? What are you doing? Is there something wrong?"

You were broken out of your thoughts at his words.

"Uh…oh! Umm… Ciel, well-"You were cut off by a huge crash of thunder.

"Ah!" and hugged Ciel. You blushed, realizing what you just did.

"Oh! Ciel I'm so sorry" you backed away.

"It's alright _, you're scared, that's all" he smiled "you can stay the night in my room if you wish"

"I would like that very much, but it wouldn't that be very lady like of me"

"Nonsense" he grabbed your hand and led you into his room closing the door.

He tucked you in the bed making sure you were comfortable, and then went to the other side of the bed and laid down beside you.

**CIE'S POV:**

I laid back on the bed trying to get some sleep. Happy that _ was beside me, I wasn't alone any more. I started to drift off to sleep at the thought of me and _ together, before I heard her say

"Ciel, thank_ you, for everything….. I love you…" she whispered and fell asleep. I guess she didn't know I was still awake, but you could tell she was asleep because of her cute snoring

I smiled "You're welcome _, I love you too"

And drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of _ snores, leaving a smile on my face.


	5. CielXReader Chapter 5: Strange Encounter

Remember(:

" "Means talking

' 'Means thought

**"_. Wake up!". You open your eyes, blinking multiple times, still half asleep.**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Wake up _!" you ciel standing there in his usually attire. " Oh! Ciel, good morning" You smiled.**

"**Good morning, _, im sorry but I must deal with urgent business."**

"**What is it Ciel?" you asked, fully awake now.**

"**I have learned that the Castle of Ladorla is being haunted by two ghosts, which has frightened his workers into stopping work. I am to investigate"**

**You frowned hoping that the both of you could have spent the whole day together. "When will you be back?"**

**Ciel frowned "I'm not sure, I might return tomorrow" he saw you look sad "but I promise, we will spend the whole day together, alright?"**

**You smiled "Ok Ciel!"**

"**Alright, well I must be on my way. If you need anything my servants will tend to you."**

"**Alright, thank you Ciel" he turned to leave but you quickly got up to hug him from behind.**

"**Be careful Ciel" you whispered.**

"**I will" he said and then you let him go.**

'**Well better go get dressed' you left to your room and used your bathroom for a shower. You looked in your closet for a nice dress to wear and picked the perfect one. You wore an (favorite color) Elegant Gothic Lolita Victorian Aristocrat White Lace Long Dress and Choker. Happy with your decision, you went to the kitchen to see the servants.**

**You were close to the kitchen and a big explosion went off. You heard screams and ran to check if everyone was ok.**

"**You did it again Bard! Remember what Sebastian told you if you were to do this again?" screamed a lady.**

"**Yeah! But Sebastian isn't here and I'll fix it up before he gets back"**

**You looked inside and saw a women and a man arguing with each other. While a young boy cried on the floor. You stepped inside and saw that the kitchen was completely burned.**

"**Are you guys alright?" you asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at you.**

"**Hey! What are you doing here?" said a man with cigarette in his mouth which, you didn't like cigarettes and found them revolting.**

"**I am _"**

"**OH! You're the young master's guest!" said the women.**

"**Pardon our rudeness ma'am, my name is Mey-Rin, the housemaid" she pointed to the man with the cigarette "This Baldroy, the chef" she then pointed to the young man on the floor "this is Finnian, the gardener".**

"**Hello _, you can just call me Finny!" said finny**

"**Hello everyone" you smiled.**

"**Is there anything you need Lady _?" asked Mey-rin.**

"**No, no I'm fine but what happened here?"**

"**Oh, that was just Baldroy cooking with explosives again"**

"**Explosives? Again?!" you turned to baldroy "What are you doing cooking with that?"**

"**Well, I thought it would cook the meal faster" Baldroy said rubbing his head.**

**You laughed "there is no need, you have plenty of time"**

"**You guys should clean this mess up, Sebastian might get mad if he saw this"**

"**You're telling me!" You all laughed.**

**They started to clean and you said your good byes. You went to the dining room because Mey-rin said that Sebastian left you something to eat. I guess he knew that the kitchen would be blown up. When you enter you saw a (favorite breakfast food) on the table. You got so happy and quickly ate your breakfast.**

**You left the dining room to see what else you could do for fun. While you were walking towards the game room, a sudden message went through your mind. It was Grell.**

**MIND POV:**

"**_! You need to come back; Will has been on chewing my butt, not saying I hate it, about the soul we are supposed to reap next week! So let's get this over with"**

"**Ugh! I'm on my way, Grell"**

"**HURRY!" he screamed in your head.**

"**Grell! Shut up! Your screaming too loud in my head!"**

"**Oops…. Sorry,_"**

"**It's ok Grell, I'll be there in a jiffy"**

**You ran to your room and went into your closet. Your death scythe was a….. A GIANT SILVER ANCHOR! (Didn't expect that didya?)**

**It had a big (favorite color) bow tie with frills, and at the end of it, had a red heart. On the long chain was a charm that Ciel had given you for your birthday once. You protected that chain, so what better way than to put it on your death scythe, you'll never lose it. Once you got it you made a portal, you quickly ran towards your department.**

"**_! Finally you're here!" Grell said running to come hug you. Grell was your best friend; you had so much in common. He also liked you because you only liked Will as a friend. He hugged you tight "how I missed you little buddy!"**

**You gasped for air "Hi…. Grell…"**

**He saw that you couldn't breath and laughed.**

**You breathed a big gulp of air and then smiled "Let's get going so Will can be happy and not fire us" you both laughed and left for London.**

"**Ugh! This so boring!" Grell yelled from the rooftop.**

"**Oh be quiet, we just have to wait till it's 2 o'clock, collect his soul and go back home"**

"**Ugh, fine!" and laid down.**

**You looked at the man you had to reap, his name was Michael Lane. Owner of a small bakery, just an ordinary person. He didn't do anything that could be "beneficial to the world", and he was going to die by being hit by a runaway carriage. You hated that you couldn't interfere, you could tell him that we was going to die if he didn't move but it was against the rules. You had to follow the rules, you're not human anymore, your a reaper now. But, you made your decision, to live as a reaper so you could find Ciel. When you found him you were so happy. But, he has a demon around his finger and that was not good. You hated Sebastian for making a contract with Ciel, but it wasn't his fault entirely. He was hungry, you kind of felt sorry for him. But, you loved Ciel and wanted to be with him forever. So you decided your new goal. You are going to be with Ciel for as long as he lives, until Sebastian claims his soul.**

**A loud crash got you out of your thoughts. You saw Michael on the ground blood pouring out of him.**

**You jumped down from the rooftop and walked to Michael calmly. People looked in fear and were screaming all around from the bloody man. You grabbed you death scythe and stabbed it into Michael's back. Cinematic records came flowing out, people screamed at what you just did but you disappeared from their view. You back flipped to the rooftops were Grell was. You watched the cinematic records, until they attacked you. They caught your legs and tripped you over. They started to wrap around your whole body. You struggled, while Grell yawned and didn't move.**

"**GRELLE! Get off your lazy butt and help me!"**

"**Awww! But, I'm already comfortable and don't feel like moving. Plus I don't want to chip a nail, they just got done today"**

"**GRELL!"**

"**Alright, alright, just quit your yelling"**

**Grell grabbed his chainsaw and started ripping the cinematic records; you broke free out of its grasp. After Grell finished up collecting the soul, you punched him on the head.**

"**Ow! What was that for? What did I do?!"**

"**That's what you get for not helping me!"**

"**Oh! Whatever!" he stuck his tongue out at you, you did the same to him. Both of you went to the Shinigami Dispatch Association to find Will.**

"**OH! WILL, MY DARLING! HOW I MISSED YO-" Grell got hit in the face by Will's death scythe.**

"**ah, _ , did you fill out a reflection letter and report?"**

"**Yes, here you go Will" you handed it over to Will.**

"**Very good, Grell, you should learn more from _" he left to his office. You stuck your tongue out at Grell, and he got all mad again. You laughed and said your good byes to Grell, then left to go back to the Manor.**

'**I don't think anyone noticed that I left' and entered the front of the Manor. 'I take that back'**

**You saw Mey-rin, finny and Baldroy running around looking for you. You closed the door and all eyes looked at you. They came running towards you.**

"**Oh dear! We found her! We thought something bad happened to you, yes we did!" Mey- rin said.**

"**Are you alright?" said Finny.**

"**Where were you? We looked everywhere." Baldroy said.**

"**Oh, I just went for a walk. I'm sorry I made you guys worry"**

**They all laughed and then you started to laugh with them. You told them not to worry and you went to the game room.**

**When you entered the guest room, you saw a man with short, black hair. He wore Chinese clothing so you thought he was Chinese. Beside him was a girl that had large, golden eyes. She had short black hair with short thick bangs, which were done up with long braids and cat-like hair buns accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left cat ear-like hair decoration. She was very pretty you thought. Beside them you saw Prince Soma and Agni, they were playing some kind of card game. Prince Soma saw you.**

"**Ah! _! Please come in"**

**You had no choice and entered the room.**

**The man dressed in robes looked up and smiled.**

"**Hello _, this Lau, head of the British branch of a trading company. And this is Ran-Mao, his personal body guard." Prince Soma said.**

"**Hello" Ran-Mao said**

"**Nice to meet you Ran-Mao and Lau, my name is _, an old friend of Ciel's"**

"**Very nice to meet you _, would you like to play poker with us?" said Lau.**

"**Oh, I would love to but I only know how to play goldfish" you said with a smile.**

**They all looked at you. (Like :o )**

**You started to blush from embarrassment and chuckled. Everyone in the room started to laugh.**

"**It's alright, we will play Goldfish then" Lau smiled.**

**You happily grabbed a chair and started to play Goldfish.**

**CIEL'S POV:**

It was a tiresome day. The former king of England, King Edward, was murdered with his younger brother Richard and has been dead for around 400 years. They haunted the tower, which has frightened the workers into stopping work. So he went to go and send the ghost to "the next world". Now I was done and was finally going home. _ would be there so it made more exciting to see her.

I arrived at the mansion, it was 7:30 and Sebastian went to go make dinner. I was heading for _ room to see if she was there but I heard loud laughter in the game room, so I went to the game room. I couldn't believe what I saw.

I saw _ with Prince Soma, Lau, Ran- Mao, and Agni, playing…. Goldfish?! They all looked like bloody loons!

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled.

"Oh, hello Lord Phantomhive" Lau said regaining control of his laughter.

"CIEL!" Prince Soma got up from his chair and ran to hug Ciel.

"Get off of me!" I pushed him off but Agni came to get him off.

"NOOOO! CIEL!" he cried. I sighed in annoyance.

"Ciel?" her voice, it was so soothing.

"Are you ok, Ciel?" you laughed.

I smirked, "I'm fine, how have you been with…" he paused to look at everyone "these loons?"

*(Everyone's face turned to :D to D: when he said that)*

You laughed and smiled, "I had fun".

**YOUR POV:**

"Dinner should be ready soon" Ciel held out his hand for you, "shall we my lady?"

You grabbed his hand, "of course good sir" and walked out of the room hand in hand, not noticing all eyes were on you.

"Prince Soma, let us go too"

"Ah! Yes Agni! CIEL! WAIT FOR US!" they both ran to catch up with you and ciel. Leaving two mysterious guests behind.

"Hmm…it looks like Ciel has found happiness, and ….. his betrothed, don't you think Ran-Mao?"

"Yes"

This is what your dress looks like: [link]

This is what your Death Scythe looks like: ?q=cutiepie247#/d5qbz65


	6. Ciel X Reader Chapter 6: Your Choice

Remember(:

" "Means talking

' 'Means thought

You woke up to the bright shining sun in your eyes.

"Good Morning _, it time to wake up"

'Oh it's Sebastian" you sat on the bed, rubbing your eyes.

"For today's breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad, with Earl Grey Tea. We have toast, scones, and pain de champagne on the side. Which would you prefer?"

"Scones please" you yawned.

"Did you sleep well _?" he poured the tea into the teacup and gave you the tea.

"Yes" you grabbed the tea happily.

"You look like you had a lot of fun yesterday" he smirked.

"Yes, I did" You blushed at the thought of yesterday nights events.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel was walking you to your room after Dinner. It was pretty crazy with Prince Soma and Lau being there. My lungs hurt from all the laughing, but Ciel pretty much looked pissed off, it made you laugh even more. Everyone went back to the game room after dinner except you and Ciel. You and Ciel went to his study room. You talked and talked about life. It was fun to be with him, who knew he was so funny. It was 10 o'clock, so Ciel knew Sebastian would come tell him to go to sleep. Ciel then told you he would walk you to your room, of course you would accept. While he walked you to your room, you could feel someone watching you, but you shook off the feeling.

The both of you stood at your door.

"Well, this was a very interesting day" you said

He chuckled "yes it was, was everything to your liking?"

You nodded, "Yes, today was fine…..even though I wanted you here with me" your happy face turned to a frown and you looked down.

His eyes went wide. "Oh…" he then lifted your chin. "_, will you do me the honor of accompanying me for the whole day tomorrow?"

You're gasped and smiled happily, "I would love to Ciel!" you hugged Ciel. You let go quickly and started to blush.

He laughed "Till tomorrow then, my lady"

You were about to go into your room, until he grabbed your hand suddenly.

He kissed you on the cheek.

Your (eye color) eyes went wide and your whole face turned red like a tomato.

"Sweet dreams _" then he left.

You stood there dumbstruck. You held your cheek where he kissed you.

You smiled "Sweet dreams, my prince"

~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You held your cheek, you smiled.

"Miss _, I would also like to inform you of your day with the young master"

You spit some of your tea out. "Ah! I forgot!" You jumped off the bed and went to your wardrobe.

"Ah! What am I going to wear?! What am I going to do?!" you panicked.

Sebastian started to laugh. You looked at him with a glare.

"I'm sorry _, but I do have a solution"

He left the room and brought back a dress.

The dress he brought back was an elegant with a Gothic aristocratic fishtail tiered and had a frilly front plump bustle dress, with a matching choker. And it was in your favorite color.

It was perfect! You squealed in delight.

"Thank you Sebastian! It's wonderful!"

"You're welcome _, also the young master wants to you meet him in his office to decide what to do today"

"Alright" Sebastian left so you could get ready.

"Yay! I have a pretty dress and get to spend the day with Ciel, can this day get any better?" you left to get ready.

**CIEL'S POV:**

I was in the study, waiting for _. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" It was Sebastian.

"Young master, Lady _, is getting ready now"

"Oh, very well"

"Also, I have the item you requested"

Sebastian handed over the item.

"It's perfect, I think _ will definitely like this" I smiled.

Another knock came to the door; I quickly hid the box in my drawer. I quickly gained my composure and said,

"Come in" It was _.

My eyes went wide. She looked so beautiful in her (favorite color) dress, I started to blush.

"Good morning Ciel" She cheered happily.

"Good morning _, are you ready to spend the day together?"

_ jumped in glee "Yes, I am" she smiled.

"Well, today is a day for you and me; we can do whatever you want. What would **YOU** like to do today?"

"Well…"

Wanna know what your wearing for Ciel? [link]

Ok, I know this chapter is short, but it's short for a special reason. You have to vote. Yup! I said it, YOU HAVE TO VOTE!

Your going to spend the whole day with Ciel. You are going to choose what your gonna do.

Your Choices  
A) Spend the whole day in Town with Ciel  
B) Spend the whole day in the Manor with Ciel  
C) Half and Half

I need votes so I can make Chapter 7. Please vote because I need ALOT of votes! This all depends on YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

I do not own Black Butler, it was all written and illustrated by Yana Toboso. All rights go to her because she's awesome!  
Lol Thank You!


	7. Ciel X Reader Chapter 7: Your Day part 1

Remember(:

" " **means talking**

' ' **means thought**

"Well _, what would you like to do today?" Ciel stared at you with his face in his hands, elbows on the desk, smirking.

"How about we go to spend half the day in town, and then the other half in the Manor?" you smiled, content with your idea.

"Very well" Ciel stood up, "Sebastian!" he called.

"Yes, my lord?" he said with a fake smile.

"Go prepare the Carriage; we are heading into town today"

"Yes, young master" he bowed and left to prepare the carriage.

"_?" Ciel said.

"Yes Ciel?" you asked.

" I will get go get ready, you should go wait in the Parlor, alright?"

"Of course" you curtsied "my lord" you smiled and walked away.

Ciel sighed and then started to chuckle, he left to go to his room to get ready.

~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~

'Ciel is taking too long, I wonder if everything is alright'

You were staring to worry, so you headed to his room.

You knocked on the door, nothing.

You knocked again, still nothing.

You opened the door.

"Cie-" you stopped when you saw the view in front of you.

Ciel ONLY had his shirt and underwear on.

You blushed and started to stare.

"_!" Ciel screamed, a huge blush spread across his face.

You stopped staring when he yelled your name.

"O-oh! I'm s-so sorry!" you covered your eyes quickly.

Suddenly hands grabbed your shoulders; you still had your eyes covered.

"Please Miss _, won't you go wait in the Parlor for my young master?"

It was Sebastian.

You nodded quickly and ran to the parlor, blushing like a tomato.

Sebastian looked at you run away, then back at Ciel "Master?"

"S-shut up and help me!" Ciel yelled, still blushing madly.

Sebastian chuckled, then smirked "Yes, my lord"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat in the chair, still thinking about the event that just occurred.

You sighed 'I wish I could have seen him with less clothing'

(YOU PERV! Lol)

The door opened, you looked up to see Ciel wearing green suit with a black coat topped off with a top hat, both tied with a big blue ribbon.

You stared, he looked so cute. You quickly jumped up realizing you were staring again.

"Ciel! I'm so sorry about what happened earlier, I-"

Ciel stopped you.

"It's quite alright _, let us be on our way, shall we?"

You nodded and headed for the carriage with Ciel.

On the way to London, the ride was bumpy. That's because Sebastian was in a hurry to get you there quickly, so you could come back to the manor and not stay overnight in the townhouse. It wasn't as long as it was supposed to be.

The carriage came to a slow stop.

The door opened, Sebastian led you and Ciel out of the carriage.

The streets were filled with many people, the sound of footsteps everywhere.

Sudden scent hit your nostrils, it smelled of warm bread and pastries. There was a bakery two shops down from where you parked.

"Ciel!" you grabbed his arm "may we please go to that bakery?" you pointed toward the bakery, hoping that we would say yes.

"Of course _-" you cut him off by quickly running towards the bakery.

"_-_! Wait!" but his plead fell on deaf ears, you were already in the bakery.

"Damn" Ciel looked back at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, see to the carriage, I will walk around with _, I will call if there is a problem"

"Yes young master" he bowed and went to the carriage.

Ciel quickly ran to the bakery.

When he opened the door, he couldn't believe what he saw.

You were jumping up and down looking at all pastries.

His face looked annoyed, but then he chuckled at you silliness.

"_" he walked toward you.

"Ciel! Doesn't that one look delicious?!" you screamed and pointed to a Bakewell Tart.

"Do you want that one _?"

You nodded excitedly, a goofy smile upon your face.

Ciel smiled and asked the man behind the counter for the Bakewell Tart you were after. The man happily obliged and got what you wanted. Ciel paid for it, while you happily munched on the Bakewell Tart.

"Want a bite Ciel?" you asked handing over the tart.

He carefully took it in his hands and took a bite.

"It's delicious" he smiled and handed back the tart to you.

You smiled.

After about 30 minutes of shopping, you bought 15 dresses and 15 shoes to match the dresses. Yes, you had many things but Ciel kept insisting, so of course you would be happy to help.

You had too many things so Ciel called for Sebastian to bring the carriage, so you and ciel don't have to walk a long way. The bad thing was that you were all near a Funeral Parlor; it said '**UNDERTAKER**' in big letters, coffins surrounding it. Ciel looked like he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. You guess he didn't like funeral parlors, probably because of the many deaths in his family.

You snickered as Ciel made Sebastian hold all the boxes and put them in the carriage.

"MY LORD!" screamed an unknown voice, coming from the funeral parlor.

You stopped snickering and turned around with Ciel to see who it was that screamed.

A tall man with long grey hair included a few braids, which hid his eyes. He had a noticeable scar across his face, and wore all black, including an incredibly long, black top hat, and a long, grey scarf across his chest, with it knotted by his hips.

"My Earl, it is good to see you again" he quickly hugged Ciel.

"Get off Undertaker!" he yelled, pushing him off.

You giggled, grabbing Undertaker's attention.

"Well, what do we have here?" he questioned.

You stopped giggling and looked at the man with wide eyes.

"You must be Miss _, The Earl has told me much about you, my name is Undertaker"

"Hello Mr. Undertaker" you cheered holding out a hand for him to shake. In return you got a bear hug.

"Undertaker! Let _ go! She can't breathe!" Ciel yelled.

"My apologies my lord and miss _" he laughed and let you go.

You grabbed as much oxygen as you could get.

"Pardon me" Sebastian grabbed everyone's attention "the Carriage is set, we are ready to depart young master" he smiled.

You turned to say good bye to the Undertaker but he gave you another bear hug. This time more tightening then the last one.

"M-mr. U-under-t-taker….. I-I c-can't b-breathe….." you gasped for air.

"Undertaker!" Ciel yelled, worried you would suffocate.

"Oops! Apologies miss _" he let you go.

You gasped for air again and quickly said good bye hurrying to get into the carriage before you get another hug from the Undertaker.

Ciel sighed.

Undertaker started to laugh crazy like.

"What on earth are you laughing at?" Ciel asked.

"I'd never thought you would pick _**someone like her**_ my lord" he smirked.

Ciel blushed and turned around so Undertaker wouldn't see the blush.

"We will be on our way now, good day" Ciel quickly climbed in the carriage.

Undertaker waved then left to go in to his shop.

You now knew why Ciel wanted to get out of there so fast, he didn't want to see the Unertaker.


	8. Ciel X Reader Chapter 7: Your Day part 2

**REMEMBER :)**

**" " means talking**

**' ' means thoughts**

You and Ciel arrived at the manor at 3:00 p.m. from Sebastian driving fast again. The carriage stopped in front of the manor, this time Ciel helped you out of the carriage. Making you blush as you grabbed his hand. He had a cheerful smile, just like when you were kids. He led you into the manor, hand in hand while Sebastian held the door for the both of you.

"Young master, miss _ , I shall go prepare lunch for today" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, while you're at it, bring me and _ , some tea"

"What kind of tea would you like me to prepare my lord?"

You and Ciel said "Earl Grey" at the same.

You both looked at each other and laughed your hearts out.

Sebastian was shocked. He never saw his young master **REALLY** laugh before. Sebastian hid his shock and bowed with a hand on his heart.

"Yes my lord" and went to go prepare the tea and food.

"Well, what would you like to do now _? "

You thought about it for a couple of seconds, then it hit you.

"Would you like to play Billiards?" you asked.

"Why not"

He led you to the Billiard room.

For about 5 minutes of playing, Ciel was in the lead, you being only a couple of points behind him.

You both were having fun. Drinking Earl grey tea, chatting, laughing, it was the best.

You were listening to Ciel but a sudden message went through your head. It was Grell.

'Not now Grell!'

'_! We have a job!'

'You can do it by yourself can't you? You always say you want to work alone, now's your chance!'

'I have never said that! You like working with me and plus I'm feeling lazy and might chip a nail!'

'Yeah? WELL I'M BUSY!'

'Bu-'

You were brought out of the pointless argument by Ciel's voice and him shaking you.

"_!" he screamed shaking you back and forth.

"Huh?" Your eyes widen and you blushed by how close Ciel was to your face "Oh! I'm sorry Ciel!"

He looked worried at you "Are you alright _?"

You smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm alright Ciel, thank you for caring"

He returned the hug. You both let go after about minute.

"Shall we get back to our game then?" Ciel asked.

"Of course Ciel!" You cheered and got your Cue and prepared yourself to hit the Billiard ball. Ciel sat in his hair that had the window behind him, calmly sipping his tea watching you closely. You focused on the ball you were going to hit, but looked up to see Ciel. Your eyes widened at what you saw.

While Ciel was sipping his tea, outside the window, there stood Grell with his reaper scythe.

'Oh my god! What the hell is he doing here?!' you thought panicking.

He walked toward the window and was about to knock. You panicked and looked at Ciel, he was still drinking his tea. You quickly grabbed one of the billiard balls you were going to hit and threw it at Grell with full force. The window broke and hit Grell, sending him out to the woods.

The whole ordeal with billiard ball made Ciel jump and almost drop his tea. He looked at the window, you giggled nervously.

"Oops, guess I don't know my own strength" giggling even more, hoping he wouldn't get made by your actions.

He chuckled "It's alright, I can fix that"

Sebastian came into the room

"My lord and Miss _, the lunch has been prepared in the dining room"

"Alright Sebastian" he got up "Also, fix this window immediately"

Sebastian looked at with curiosity, and then bowed.

"Yes my young master"

You looked down, sad that it was your fault. You felt a pair of hands on your shoulders; you looked up and saw Ciel. He smiled, no anger showed.

"It's alright, _" he laughed "Come, we shall go have lunch"

"Oh! Ciel may I use the restroom?"

"Of course not, go ahead; I shall meet you in the dining room"

He left with wave to the dining room.

You let out the air that you didn't even know you were holding. That was a close one.

You heard a chuckle out of Sebastian; you looked at him with confusion.

"Want to explain _?"

"Ummmm…well….my partner in Association needed me but I said told him I was busy. He's so lazy and obnoxious sometimes. He came here and I saw him. So….."

"So?"

"So I kind of threw one of the billiard balls at him and it went through the window."

You stood there for about 2 minutes waiting for Sebastian to respond, he looked at you with a blank face. He started to laugh, not a small laugh, a real HUMAN laugh. Then you started to laugh with him.

'I didn't know demons could laugh' you thought smiling.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian smiled, regaining his composure.

"It's alright" You smiled

"Oh and your partner, is his name Grell Sutcliff by any chance?"

Your eyes widened. 'How did he?' you thought.

"Yes he is, how did you know?"

"Just a gut feeling, I know him because I have had a few _**unpleasant**_ encounters with him" Sebastian twitched

Knowing Grell, it was probably true.

"Well Miss _, you should go on ahead to the dining room, the young lord is waiting for you" Sebastian went to go check the window.

"Alright" you were about to leave but stopped at the door, you turned around.

"Sebastian?" he turned to look at you.

"Yes Miss _?"

"I'm sorry to ask but, do you mind keeping Grell distracted? Only for today because I don't want anything to ruin my day with Ciel" You begged.

He smiled.

"I will be glad to help in any way I can Miss _, leaving everything to me"

"Thank you Sebastian!" you cheered and quickly made your way to the dining room. Ciel sat there waiting for you calmly.

"Ciel, I'm sorry for the wait" you sat across from him, looking at the wondrous food on the table.

"It's alright _, let us eat" he smiled happily

"Yes, lets" you smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE (SEBASTIANS POV) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched _ leave with joy. I quickly fixed the window in less than 5 minutes, it was easy.

"Now all I have to do is keep Grell away from _, that may be complicated" I left to go to the woods.

After about 2 minutes of searching I heard a moan of pain and headed towards it. I saw Grell lying on 2 broken trees under him and huge ball mark on his forehead.

'Perfect shot _' I thought.

Grell moaned again rubbing his forehead.

"Grell" I said

Grell looked up. His face turned from pained to happiness.

"Oh! Bassy! Did you come to see if I was alright? I didn't know you cared!" he jumped.

I sighed.

"Grell, you need to go back" he got closer, I backed away.

"_ doesn't want you here, she's busy"

"Doing what?!" He yelled

"She is with my master and she does not want to be disturbed by your foolishness"

I turned around to leave but Grell grabbed my hand.

"Then I shall stay with you" his curling smiled showed.

"I don't think that's a good idea Grell"

"Pretty please Sebastian!"

'Well I could but he can't be seen by the young master, and disturb him and _, I can probably keep him in _ room until I know what _ and young master will do throughout the evening' I thought.

"Alright Grell, you can come with me"

Grell jumped around, happy that he would spend a day with me.

"But" Grell stopped jumping up and down "I have a few rules for you to follow"

"One, you must NOT let ANYONE see you, ESPECIALLY the young master"

Grell nodded.

"Two, you must be quiet and not run in the manor or do anything idiotic"

Grell nodded.

"Three, the most important rule, do not and I mean do not touch me"

Grell looked at me.

"If you don't like rule three you can't come with"

Grell grabbed my feet.

"Nooooooooooo! Please I'll follow the rules just take me with you!" he cried.

I sighed. "Alright let's go"

I came back with Grell behind me talking about some nonsense, I really didn't listen. I kept an eye out for the young master or anyone else. We were heading toward _ room and had to go past the dining room, I was hoping no one would come out while we passed. We heard _ and the young master laugh like lunatics in the dining room.

"What are they laughing about?" Grell went to open the dining room door.

"No! Don't!" I shouted but it was too late he opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YOUR POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a great lunch for you and Ciel.

You talked about how this morning was in town, then our conversation turned to The Undertaker. Ciel told you the accounts with the Undertaker, one in particular made you and Ciel laughed like loons. You both calmed yourselves down; Ciel began to drink the tea Sebastian put out. You grabbed your tea and drank while you looked at the door as it opened. You saw Grell and spit your tea out. When you spit out your tea, Sebastian tackled Grell outside also closing the door.

You looked at Ciel. His eyes were wide and looked at you with shock.

"I'm so very sorry, I thought I saw something and it spooked me" you blushed and felt improper for what you did.

Ciel blinked a few times before laughing.

"It's alright to be scared, just remember that I will always be with you. I will let no one harm you" he blushed-smiled.

You looked at him, thinking about his words. You felt….loved. You gave him a loving smile. "Thank you, Ciel"

After Lunch, you and Ciel went to go play chess in the game room. Then after about 30 minutes of you winning chess and Ciel being mad that he lost, you wanted some fresh air. Ciel took you to the Garden, the most peaceful place he says. Boy was that a lie.

The both of you sat on the fountain, gazing at all the beautiful flowers all around you.

"Hey Ciel, remember when I would make everyone flower crowns?"

"Yes, they were very beautiful"

"Shall I make you some then?" you smiled

"Very well" You got up and quickly you picked (Favorite flower) and white roses.

You sat down next to Ciel and started to make the crowns.

While you made the crowns, Ciel sat next to you and the both of you talked.

After 10 minutes of talking and crafting, you were finished.

You held the crown up to look at it. The stems of (favorite flower) tied together perfectly with the other flowers mixed in, and the single white rose showed off its beauty then the rest.

Happy with your work, you carefully placed the crown on Ciel's head. 'He looked adorable!' you thought. His blush made him look even cuter. He turned his face quickly away from you. You laughed and put yours on along with him. See him with crown on brought back many happy and painful memories. You started to tear up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CIEL'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat, dumbstruck with a girly flower crown on my head. She smiled at her work, making me blush uncontrollably. I looked away trying to hide it quickly. 'I know it's ridiculous to wear these silly things; I'm a lord for god's sake!'

_ giggled. I looked back to see her smile, almost to the point where she would cry. Something in my chest hurt at the thought of _ crying. I moved in quickly, kissing her gently on the forehead.

'Seeing you smile is worth the embarrassment'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YOUR POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Ciel…" _you whispered

He looked at you, his eyes filled with worry and another emotion that you couldn't tell. You stared at him with wonder.

You were broke out of thoughts when you heard Ciel's voice.

"_? _? "

"Huh?" you noticed Sebastian was standing beside Ciel on the other side.

"I must leave to my study to take care of something very important, I will be back momentarily, I'm very sorry for the interruption of our day"

He turned toward the manor and walked away in a hurry with Sebastian behind him.

You sat there shocked.

He left you alone, and for what?

'Very important business?! What's so important?! I thought you said you wouldn't have to take care of anything today Ciel! '

You glared at his back.

'He promised' you thought.

You stood up and yelled "You lied!"

Ciel and Sebastian stopped to look at you.

"_?" Ciel said

"You lied! You said you had no business at all, that you would be with me and not pay any attention to work at all! I want to be with you Ciel, but if you don't even want to spend time with me then I guess…. you don't want to be with me!"

Ciel stood there with shock written across his face.

"If that's what you want, I understand perfectly!"

You walked toward the manor, passing him you said "Have fun with your work Guard dog" after you said that he tried to grab your arm but you slapped him.

His blue ocean eyes grew wide at your action. He never was slapped before, and the fact that you slapped him made him even more shocked. You ran away toward the manor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CIEL'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'She slapped me… _ slapped me' I thought

I looked at her and grew even more shocked. I saw tears of hurt and deep passion of hate.

'Did I make _ that upset?' I thought holding my stinging face.

Sebastian stood there also shocked at _ actions.

"Master?" he asked.

I watched _ run back to the manor. My chest getting that weird feeling again, this time it hurt so much more than before.

"Master?" Sebastian asked louder and more concerned.

I was brought out of my thoughts from Sebastian's voice.

"Sebastian"

"Yes, young master?"

"Let us go back to our previous affair and deal with it quickly"

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"But mast-" I cut off Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Are you denying my command?!" I shouted

Sebastian stood there; his concern for his young master grew.

"No, never, that would go against our contract my lord"

"Good" I quickly hurried off toward the manor, hiding the tears that fell from my face.

'I have never cried after my parents had passed away, but _ was very important to me…just like my parents….. I **NEVER** want to lose her! But, if only _ knew that business was about her'


	9. Ciel X Reader Chapter 8: FINAL!

REMEMBER (:

" " Means talking

' ' Means thoughts

(This is my Valentine's Day gift to me from you! : )

Oh and to the person that has their username "Attack of the Mary Sue"

Some people tell me that I need to change this or fix this, and I would love to here advice or suggestions.

But yours was just plain dumb -.-

Their are other people who write Various X Reader stories and you can't stop them!

And if you hate these types of stories, then don't read them, simple as that.

Sorry everyone I had to put it on this, he/she blocked me from replying. Sorry again and I hope you Enjoy! :D

You ran all the way to your room, not caring who saw you cry. You slammed the door when you entered, and flopped onto your bed; letting all your tears out.

'What is wrong with me?' you thought

'His work is important. Why did I ever think that I could take him away from his duty? I must be selfish' you cried even more and regretted what you just did.

"I have to leave" you got up from your bed, wiping away your tears.

"I don't belong here, I belong with other Shinigamies" you got up and started to pack. You stopped when someone threw your door open, without even knocking. You quickly turned around to see Grell, his face all beat up. You laughed a bit knowing Sebastian would be the only one to do that.

"Grell, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be reaping a soul today."

"Oh! Quiet you! My face hurts" He flopped onto the bed. "I didn't know that someone you love a lot can hurt you so much" he whined.

Your eyes widen by his comment.

'I wonder if Ciel is hurt from MY actions' you thought with sadness.

Grell felt the tension and sat on the bed to look at you.

"My dear _, Is something the matter?" He asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CIEL'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What! What do you mean you broke it?!" I shouted, anger taking over at the problem.

"Well I was polishing it, I wanted to make it shiny bright for Lady _, I did" Mey-Rin says, scared from the master's tone.

"But when it fell out of my hands as I polished it and I lost it. I looked everywhere on the floor but when I walked toward your desk…." She stopped.

"But what?!" I shouted even louder.

"BUT I DIDN'T SEE IT, I STEPPED ON IT AND IT BROKE" she broke out into tears, knees falling to the ground.

"I'M SORRY YOUNG MASTER, I AM!" she whined.

I sighed.

"Mey-Rin please go and fulfill your other duties" I said while rubbing my temples.

"Baldroy! Finny!" I called out.

"Yes, sir" they both said.

"Make sure the preparations for outside are still alright"

"Right away, sir" They yelled in unison and left to go handle their work.

"Sebastian"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Is their anyway that you can fix it?" I asked, hoping that he could. He's done it before, so this shouldn't be a problem.

"Yes I can, but it may take a while. The day is almost up though and that event outside could make Lady _ leave"

My eyes widen at what he Sebastian said.

'No! I don't want to lose her' my mind fought with other thoughts that ran in my head '….I love her….."

"Master?" Sebastian asked very concerned. It broke me out of my thoughts.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, sir"

"This is an order! I want you to fix it quickly before dinner and make sure all the preparations are in order before 8!" I shouted.

Sebastian smirked.

"Right away my lord" he left to go do his duties.

'I need to go talk to _, I need to straighten this problem out' I quickly went to _'s room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MEANWHILE YOUR POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's alright _" Grell patted you on the head as you started to cry again holding onto him.

"He really does care for you but he has responsibilities that are also important, it doesn't mean he wants to do those things then rather be with you" he smiled.

You lifted your head up and smiled.

Grell was probably right, I mean the way he acted the whole day, he did show emotion that seemed he did really care about me. You wiped away your tears, your face was a bloody mess. Blood shot eyes and red cheeks that still had dried tears. You laughed as Grell started to cheer you up about what happened when he was with Sebastian. You guys were brought out of your conversation when Ciel busted into the room. His face shocked at who was sitting with you in your room **ALONE**.

"Grell?! What are you doing here?!" he shouted

"Ciel, I can explain why he is here" you said

"Why can you explain why he's here?" he asked angrily.

"Well, I wanted to tell you later, but I guess I can't hide it now"

"What is it _" he says calmly

You look down at the floor, thinking of the right words to say. You looked at Ciel and saw that same emotion in his eyes when he said all those kind things to you. 'If he can't accept me as a shinigami, then he doesn't deserve me' you thought.

You looked him straight in the eyes, ready to tell him the truth.

"Ciel, I am a shinigami!" you shout

Ciel's eyes widen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CIEL'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I walked through _'s bedroom door, I couldn't believe what I saw. Grell was sitting right beside _, laughing. It made me so furious!

'He shouldn't be here, especially if _ here. I don't want her to find out what he really is' I thought quickly.

I shouted at Grell, aking why he is here, but _ told me she knows why he is her. It made me nervous.

I looked at _ waiting for her to speak her reason, but it looked as if she was trying to find the right words.

I told her that it was alright and to just tell me, I've never seen this much worry in her eyes. She was still deep in thought for about 2 more minutes, and then her face expression turned from nervousness to determination.

"Ciel, I am a shinigami!" she shouted

My eyes widen.

"What did you say?" I asked, knowing full well what she said.

"I'm…..I'm a shinigami…." She almost whispered. Out of nowhere she pulled out a huge anchor that was highly decorated.

"This is my Death Scythe" she said calmly

"So, it is true" I said still shocked from the new news.

"Yes Ciel, it's all true" she looked as if she was on the verge of tears, but this was a big surprise, and I had to go think about this. I left without a word and headed straight for my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YOUR POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were on the verge of tears as Ciel stood there, saying nothing, his eyes still wide with shock. You were about to ask him to say something, but then he walked out the door, not saying a word. You couldn't hold back the tears that you were trying so hard to keep in. You dropped you death scythe, which made a huge bang on the floor, as you cried into your hands and fell on your knees.

'He hates me! I knew it was too good to be true' you thought, tears still pouring all over your face.

Grell never saw you cry, because you were never _**EVER**_ sad. Sad wasn't in your vocabulary, you were always the happy idiot that made everyone happy, even William. This was a first for him, he actually felt sad for you. Which was funny, Shinigami's aren't supposed to feel regret or sympathy.

You cried into your hands until you felt Grell pick you (bridal style).

You looked up at and sniffled.

Grell put you on your bed, and he sat down at the end of your bed.

"_ Dear, he needs some time to think"

You looked at with confusion.

"You just gave important news, and needs time to think" Grell said.

He was right.

You just told him something that can change his life, he does need to think.

Grell walked toward the window.

"Just give him some time and he will talk to you"

He grinned.

"And if that doesn't go well, I'll kill the little bugger" he laughed maniacally.

You gave him a glare; your aura filled the entire room with anger if he touched Ciel.

"Wah! I was just kidding!" he yelled in defense

You smiled your innocent smile.

"Ugh, sometimes I think your more scarier than Will"

Grell opened your window.

"Just give a ring if you need anything, kay? Buh~bye!" He shouted happily as he jumped out the window.

You laughed at his antics.

' I guess all I can do is wait until he's had time to him self and come to his senses' you thought as you laid down, starting to fall asleep from all the events today that tired you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CIEL'S POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been sitting here, thinking about it all. How could I not have known that she was a shinigami? Did Sebastian know when she came, but left me out of it? Why would she hide it?

As I was still thinking Sebastian came through the door.

"Master, I have the item you requested ready"

I glared at him.

"Is something wrong my lord?" he tilted his head.

"Sebastian, I want you to answer me truthfully, that is an order" I said, trying not to lose my temper.

"Of course, young lord" he said, his eye showed a hint of amusement.

'Did he think this was funny?!' I thought in anger.

I got up from my desk and slammed my hands down.

"How long have you known _ was a Shinigami? And why did the both of you hide it?!" finally letting all the anger out.

Sebastian's eyes widen at your anger and question.

What was he supposed to say? He promised you, but his contract bond with Ciel was stronger than some silly promise.

"Well?" I yelled.

"I knew she was a Shinigami the first day she came into the manor" he said calmly.

"Then why did you both hide it?" I asked starting to become more control with my anger.

"I confronted her about her being a Shinigami, and told her about the Jack the Ripper incident…."

I stared at the floor "….Madam Red….."

"Yes. I told her how you hated Shinigami's because of that confrontation. She didn't want you to know because if you found out, you wouldn't love her like she loves you"

I felt a pain in my chest.

"Even if she is one of those foul creatures… I could never come to hate her"

'I love _ too much to let our relationship burn because of her difference…'

"Master?" Sebastian said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What would you like me to do with this?" he gave me a box.

I opened it and widened my eyes.

I looked up to be met by a smirk.

"I know what to do"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YOUR POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were awakened by someone who pounded on your door.

You quickly got up from you bed and ran to open your door.

You were about to scream at whoever pounded on your door, only to be met by a note on the floor. You picked it up and it read:

_Dear _,_

_Please meet me in our "secret spot" from when we were little._

_Love, Ciel_

You started to shake violently.

He was done thinking and wanted to talk to you now, this was going to be very nerve racking. You headed out towards the secret spot; arrows on the tree helped you find your way. When you arrived, your eyes widened at the site.

Ciel and the rest of the manor stood there, surrounded by many (your favorite) flowers.

"What is all this?" you asked, clearly curious to what they were planning.

"_" said grabbing your hand.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way today" he said with sadness.

"I'm sorry about how I acted today and that I didn't tell you" you cried.

"No it's alright, you had a very good reason to not to tell me. I care a lot about you _, and I don't care if you are a shinigami" he held your hand as he got one knee.

"I love you _, with all my heart and I don't want lose you for stupid, selfish reasons" he grabbed a box out of his pocket and held it up.

"_, will you marry me when we come of age?" he asked and opened the box. Inside was white pearl ring, incrusted with diamonds on both sides.

You started to tear up. And everyone around you awaited your answer.

There might be rules that say a shinigami cannot marry a human, but you didn't care.

You jumped on Ciel, knocking him and you down.

"Of course Ciel" You screamed happily with tears of joy.

He laughed and put the ring on your finger.

You grabbed Ciel's face and locked your lips in a deep kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around your neck, pulling you closer to him. Your lips move in synch as he kisses you gently with passion and joy. Everyone around you danced with joy, you were now to be wed to Earl Ciel Phantomhive. A dear friend to you since childhood, and now were utterly in love with.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! XD

There is going to be Just like I promised you all! This is my Valentine's Day gift to you from me! I hope you enjoyed because this is the final story of Ciel X Reader **EVER**! Nah, just yanking your chain ;3

There will be a season 2 but I can't make it right away. I have to balance school and writing anime stories. But I don't care because I love writing

This is what you ring looks like (It's the last one at the end) : [link]


End file.
